


Exploration

by WendigoBaby



Series: The road to self-discovery [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light pouring in from the door dispersed around Magnus, making something along the lines of a halo around his head and a half-demon never looked more angelic. Alec’s heart hurt in his chest as he brushed his lips over Magnus’, feather light and they breathed together, lost in the tranquility of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

It wasn’t the sound of New York traffic that woke Alec up, but the gentle, yet bothersome sunshine, pouring in through the open doors and reflecting from every shiny object in the room. It danced on his eyelids, making shapes come and disappear into the blackness.  
Alec revelled in the softness encompassing him, the satin sheets wonderful against his bare arms. He laid without moving, only slowly sinking more and more into the best mattress he’s ever encountered. There was a pleasant fuzziness to his thoughts as he continued to slowly wake up, feeling a pair of eyes on him. For a split second, his Shadowhunter instinct screamed at him to _get up and find a weapon,_ that he’s been attacked; but Alec soon realized that the presence is peaceful, that’s it’s probably, or most surely, Magnus.

  
Memories of the night before came back to Alec at the thought of Magnus’ name, hitting him hard like a truck. Magnus has been so understanding towards him from their very first meeting and now he’s only proved Alec right once again by not only listening to his dramatic babbling, but offering his priceless help as well. Then, there was also the fact that he was right now nestled in the warlock’s bed. It should have felt awkward and plain weird, but it only caused Alec’s face and neck to heat up at the casual intimacy of it. He basically snuggled with Magnus Bane, the 400 years old powerful warlock, while there were probably tear streaks on his cheeks and his nose was runny. _Oh gods._  
Alec tried to stretch his arms up, still enjoying the feeling of being the most comfortable he’s been in a long time, but halfway up his hand was met with something soft and the Nephilim immediately jerked awake, looking over to his right with bleary eyes, only to find the aforementioned warlock curled up on his side and holding his chin.

  
An adorable giggle erupted in the room, echoing off the walls and Alec felt the bed shift as Magnus sat up, a hand over his mouth and eyes crinkled with laughter.  
“Is this how you greet me - by smacking me in the face? Alexander Lightwood, I thought you were better than this.” Magnus managed between chuckles and when the meaning of his words finally got through the mist of sleep draped over Alec’s brain, his hand immediately shot up, cupping Magnus’ jaw.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry.” He breathed out with relief when Magnus shook his head and then his eyes softened, searching for something in Alec’s expression, probably regret or apprehension, not finding either. The shadowhunter dropped his hand back to his side and he could swear Magnus’ now glamoured eyes longingly followed his palm all the way down.

  
“How are you today, darling?”  
“Much better, thanks to you.” Alec smiled and it was genuine for the first time in a long while. The nickname still felt a bit foreign, but Alec could definitely get used to it, as it sparked a new warmth in his chest every time he heard it.  
Delicate fingers carded through Alec’s hair and he had to hold in a soft moan, his eyes fluttering to half-mast. He could feel Magnus’ body close and his hands itched to touch the warlock’s bare skin, but instead he also sat up, resting against the headboard, suddenly a little bit self-conscious.  
A veil of silence fell over them, not uncomfortable, but tinted with unspoken words and Magnus’ touch was still there, fingers tracing a rune on his arm. It was like a livewire, sending little waves of electricity through his veins.

  
They held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before Magnus looked away and started sliding from under the covers.  
“It’s almost eleven now, I should get us something to eat, while-” Magnus cut himself off when Alec reached out and grabbed him by the bicep. Time stopped for Alec.  
The muscle tensed under Alec’s touch and he swallowed the pressure building up in his throat. He felt brave in that moment, even though his ears were positively burning as he pulled Magnus down onto the crumpled sheets, moving to hover over the smaller warlock, resting his body weight on one arm. He wanted to make it up to Magnus, thank him for what he did.

  
Alec’s heart was beating 200 miles per hour and he couldn’t help but smile crookedly at the surprise and awe he could read in Magnus’ eyes. He cradled the warlock’s neck in his free palm and leaned down, pressing their lips together; morning breath be damned.

  
At first it was slow, soft and tentative, but then Magnus pushed up, deepening the kiss and Alec made a surprised sound in his throat, a soft _‘nnh’_ that caused Magnus to pause and smile and Alec could feel it against his lips. The Shadowhunter felt warm hands resting on his sides and he nipped at Magnus’ lower lip, before they pulled away to breathe.  
This wasn’t like their first kiss; instead of wordless confessions, passion and desperation, there was exploration and simple curiosity, wanting a reaction from the other person.  
And what Alec saw when he opened his eyes again after the kiss made shivers run down his spine - Magnus’ lips were parted and shiny, his eyes half-lidded and a cocky, pleasured smile played on his mouth. Their faces were inches apart and Alec decided he wanted another kiss, but suddenly he was being grabbed by the hips and thrown onto the soft pillows. He certainly didn’t expect this kind of strength from the warlock as he watched the older man with wide eyes. Alec felt Magnus take hold of his wrists and press them lightly into the mattress above his head, the warlock leaning down to nose along the sharp line of Alec’s jaw and then capture his lips again.

  
The tip of Magnus’ tongue glided along Alec’s lower lip and he opened his mouth eagerly, taking in all of the new sensations in stride. It was almost overwhelming and Magnus’ fingers tightened their grip on Alec’s wrists, but the Nephilim had no reason to struggle; he realized he wanted to be here, in that very second. His palms were relaxed and open, fingers curling inwards like harmless claws, Alec completely giving himself over. There was something intensely satisfying in the pretense of being not able to move, although he knew deep in his mind that Magnus would step back as soon as Alec requested. It was another quality of the warlock that Alec appreciated.

  
This went on for a while, but ended abruptly when Magnus pulled away with a gasp after Alec daringly teased the warlock by sucking on his tongue, emulating and learning from what Magnus had done to him. Alec’s eyes flew open, thinking he maybe somehow hurt the warlock, overdid it in his enthusiasm, but then he saw blue sparks flicker out of existence in the corners of his vision and pieced the facts together that the sheets changed colour from dark to light and the candles around them were lit as Magnus fidgeted nervously, his breathing harsh and lips red. Magnus sat up and now was in Alec’s lap, with the latter not exactly sure how and when that happened. He didn’t complain, though.

  
“Sorry, I kind of lost my grip on my magic just then.” Magnus admitted quietly, as if embarrassed and Alec knew it was a bit dangerous, but at the same time exhilarating like playing with fire. He made this ancient being of primal power lose control over a part of himself just because they were kissing. He felt proud, just like when he heard Magnus call him “pretty boy” the second time they met.

  
Magnus could kill him right then and there, Alec was well aware of that fact. One snap of the painted fingers and the thread of his life would be cut in two. Magnus Bane held incredible power, the ability to alter the history of the Shadow World, but there he was with his messy hair and his adorable smile and he chose Alec, one of the many Shadowhunters, a simple soldier. Just as Alec chose him.  
The magnitude of it all, how Magnus kept chasing after Alec, even though he got hurt and turned down so many times made Alec lose his breath. He didn’t feel like he deserved any of it.

  
“It’s okay. I trust you.” Alec whispered, his palms resting flat against Magnus’ thighs. The warlock surged forward, kissing Alec again, this time chaste and thankful. Magnus’ lips travelled down to Alec’s neck and brushed over the deflect rune.  
“ _God,_ you are so lovely, Alexander. You’re wonderful.”

  
Since Alec had no idea what to say, he sat up again, shifting into a comfortable position against the pillows as Magnus watched him, perched above his lower stomach. Magnus reached out and ran his fingers over the light stubble littering Alec’s face and it scraped against the fine print of Magnus’ digits. They caressed the hollows of his cheeks and the bump on the bridge of Alec’s nose from when Jace accidentally hit him while training. Magnus seemed engrossed in his task with his full body, in smoothing out the wrinkles between Alec’s eyebrows and Alec finally felt what Magnus meant with his words. Light pouring in from the door dispersed around Magnus, making something along the lines of a halo around his head and a half-demon never looked more angelic. Alec’s heart hurt in his chest as he brushed his lips over Magnus’, feather light and they breathed together, lost in the tranquility of the moment.

  
Magnus was definitely going to kiss him again and Alec wanted nothing more, but then a loud growl sounded out throughout the bedroom and they both looked at each other in surprise. Then Magnus burst out into beautiful, melodic laughter as he sat back on Alec’s hips, his weight pleasant and welcome.  
“You are also definitely starving and I do not want to get bitten, just cause you think I’m caramel candy.” Magnus joked and Alec felt a sudden surge of confidence wash over him.  
“But you are so sweet, Magnus. I’d love nothing more than a piece of your candy.”

  
This time it was Magnus’ turn to blush, a rose pink shade just barely there on the apples of his cheeks as he sat stunned, eyes blinking quickly.  
“Did you just… make a _sexual_ innuendo?” Magnus pushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and smiled down at Alec. “You’re unbelievable.”  
Alec reciprocated the delighted look and then closed his eyes, sighing with content. He could stay in this moment forever, as if anything outside Magnus’ bedroom didn’t exist and no trouble plagued his mind; where it was only him and this flirty warlock on top of him, as dirty as it sounded and as innocent as it truly was. But still, food was calling him and Alec just wanted a good sandwich when his stomach grumbled again in agreement. Alec Lightwood just got cockblocked by his own body.

  
It felt off when Magnus got up, now standing at the side of the bed, hands seated along the lines of his hipbones. The Nephilim stared at the place where the bellybutton should be and wondered how Magnus would go about getting a navel piercing if he ever wanted one. Alec stretched out one arm towards Magnus, wanting to feel his skin again, but Magnus grabbed his wrist and held it in the air. Alec huffed, attempting a pout which made Magnus shake his head and chuckle. “Come on, you whiny baby. Go and take a shower, while I prepare some food. And by prepare food, I mean steal it from this cool cafe on the 34th.”

  
Alec never understood how Magnus was able to switch from gentle to flamboyant in the blink of an eye; it was a skill that certainly took a lot of training to master. Now, the warlock was back to his usual _pizzazz_ , his movements graceful like a dancer’s as he floated around the room, shrugging on the robe he abandoned the night before and looking into the fullbody mirror hanging opposite of the bed.

  
Alec got up slowly, getting used to standing upright again and almost jumped when a bag of basic toiletries, a towel and a bundle of clothes appeared in his arms. He only then realized how gross he felt, still wearing yesterday’s outfit, his shirt crumpled and his jeans uncomfortably rubbing against his skin.  
Alec’s eyes followed the curve of Magnus’ back until the warlock walked out of the room, hips swaying delicately side to side. Then Alec locked himself in the bathroom and stripped completely, leaving his old clothes in a pile in the corner. He accidentally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror while the shower warmed up and Alec smirked. His lips were red and maybe even a little bit swollen and his eyes twinkled mischieviously. As Izzy would say, he looked ready to party.

  
While Alec was in the shower, he repeated back to himself the words he wanted to tell Magnus - everything he didn’t get to speak about when he came over. There was still a lot on his mind, but Alec decided to pick it apart one by one and right now it was the topic of his relationship with Magnus. Alec’s hands methodically scrubbed over his body as he relaxed under the hot stream. It took him a moment to work out how to use the different knobs and how to even get the water to come out (he’d not ask for help in his wildest dreams, that would just hurt his already damaged dignity). He used Magnus’ body wash as it was the only smell that he recognized amongst the sea of bottles - the aroma of sandalwood and spices, that brought back the fresh memory of Magnus’ skin in his grasp.

  
After Alec dressed up (Magnus managed to summon something simple, dark jeans and a hoodie from New York University) and brushed his teeth, he padded to the living room. It was empty, so Alec followed to the open balcony doors, finding Magnus leaning over the railing and looking down at the mundanes. He was dressed already, wearing an outfit that Alec didn’t expect - beige jeans and a finely embroidered with flowers and gold, fluffy sweater, from under which peeked out a collar of a white dress shirt. Magnus’ hair was dancing in the wind, still free of any product and the same wind as soon as Alec stepped out from the safety of the loft, tugged on his hoodie.  
Still, it was a lot warmer than last night and the slight chill was almost pleasant. Magnus turned around with a half-smile and weaved between the wooden cases full of exotic plants to reach a small table with two plates stacked with pancakes and two steaming cups of coffee.

  
He handed one to Alec and they ate in silence, watching the hustle and bustle of NY together, the Nephilim too busy chowing down on the delicious food to really consider small talk, but about 20 minutes later when they were left just with mugs warming their hands, Alec cleared his throat.  
“Remember our talk after we were back from Camille’s?”

  
Magnus tensed at the very mention of his ex’s name and nodded, turning around to face Alec and simultaneously resting his back against the railing. His eyes were unsure, walls slowly coming up as if he expected to get hurt again. Alec’s gut twisted at that sight, because he knew it was his fault.  
“I was thinking. About what you said, that- that neither of us knows what will happen. And you are right, because I could die tomorrow by the hands of some rogue demon and that’s just the life of a Shadowhunter.” Alec pushed his wet hair from his forehead and sipped his coffee just to have a moment to find the next words. “It’s not what bothers me, to be frank. It’s that I don’t want to cause you any more pain, when I.. I leave. You’re going to watch me age, while being young forever and that’s.. just.. wrong. Not being able to follow somebody’s path. ”

  
“Alexander…” When Alec tore his eyes away from the skyline and glanced at Magnus, his face carried a somber expression and he was biting on his lower lip. “I’d rather spend a long time mourning and remembering what we had than have nothing at all to treasure in my heart forever.” There was something soft and broken open in Magnus’ voice that made Alec’s heart jump in his chest. These conversations were never pleasant.  
“I know it’s not an easy situation,” Magnus continued, sighing into his coffee mug. “But you’re young and anything can happen. We may not work out, we may die or maybe we’ll get married the mundane way and have four children. There’s no point in worrying about what will come in sixty, maybe seventy years. If you’ll even want to still know me then.”

  
“Of course I will.” Alec huffed as if the statement was obvious, taking a step closer to Magnus, before the warlock was able to protest his words. “I want to know you better. I want to go on that date. I know a lot of hints go over my head and I’ve never been in a relationship before, but I will try my hardest to make you happy.”  
Magnus smiled sadly behind his cup.  
“And what if the real me and my past won’t be what you expected?” He asked, hopeful and bitter at the same time.  
“Then I will accept them for what they are.” There was stability and tenacity in his words that Alec didn’t imagine himself, but it was true nonetheless and the Shadowhunter was sure to stand by those words.

  
“Alexander, I need to be honest here.” Magnus put his cup down and hid his palms in the sleeves of his sweater, arms crossed over his chest. “It may sound selfish, but I am scared of people who mean a lot to me getting bored of me and leaving. I want someone to accept me with my immortality, my magic, me being worth less in the eyes of the Clave. I want someone to stay with me and take on life one day at a time. And I’d love it if it was you.”

  
This time it was Alec’s turn to smile. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, a bit like a fish in an aquarium. He wanted to be Magnus’ person; there was this tug in his chest every time he looked at the warlock, his eyes were drawn to Magnus’ every movement and there was a connection that the Nephilim couldn’t explain more than saying it was something entirely new and powerful. Alec wanted to take from the world after living his life in the shadows; he got a taste of freedom and now there was nothing stopping him from doing things his own way. Alec wanted to be happy with Magnus, share their already tragically entangled lives.  
“I’d love that too.” The Shadowhunter said quietly and grabbed Magnus’ elbows, guiding him closer.

  
It was no promise, but Alec’s words pulled a smile onto Magnus’ face and the warlock’s expression softened, guards down.  
“Let’s just do it our own way, alright?”  
“Alright.” Alec craned his neck down to look into Magnus’ eyes as his thumbs rubbed reassuring circles into the warlock’s forearms. The Nephilim felt his face heat up at the question that popped up in his mind, but decided to ask straight forward, needing the closure it would give.  
“So, this means that we’re together, yeah? We’re boyfriends?”  
A happy chuckle left Magnus’ lips and he nodded, the cuff on his ear catching the sunlight.  
“Wanna hug on it?” Alec offered his arms shyly, heart stuttering like a scared rabbit.

  
Magnus fell into the embrace with not even a sliver of hesitation, arms quickly wrapping around Alec’s waist and pulling them closer together. The warlock was just tall enough that the top of his head fit snugly under Alec’s chin, so the Shadowhunter took advantage of the fact and hid his face in the hurricane of sweet smelling hair, sneaking his long limbs around the sweater-clad shoulders.  
This was a new feeling - different from when he would hold his siblings, this was like a different home, a warmth that he never knew he was starved of.  
Alec felt like he belonged.

  
When they reluctantly moved away for not even an arm’s length, Magnus’ fingers found Alec’s and twined them together without saying anything. The boundaries have been broken and now both wanted to burn every touch into their memory and not miss a single occasion to reach out.  
Alec’s rough fingertips traced the shape of Magnus’ lips before the Shadowhunter leaned down just the smallest bit and kissed him, eliciting a small moan. It tasted like sweet coffee and Magnus. The warlock’s free hand travelled up, dragging over Alec’s torso and leaving goosebumps in its wake to settle at the junction between Alec’s shoulder and neck. Alec’s response was immediate - he pulled Magnus flush against his own body, faintly noticing the thump of a pounding heart in Magnus’ chest as he licked at the seam of Magnus’ lips.  


  
Slowly Alec started to guide them both inside, feeling like he was being watched out on the balcony. What if there was a couple of Valentine’s goons watching him snog a warlock openly? Magnus seemed a bit confused, but he didn’t let go of Alexander, too busy with biting on Alec’s lips and soothing the bites right after with his own mouth. They wandered for a while aimlessly, before an idea popped into Magnus’ mind as he pulled Alec by the hoodie towards the kitchen isles.  
When the warlock was backed up against the sharp edge of the counter, Alec got the hint and put his hands under Magnus’ thighs, lifting the other man to sit on the surface. This was new and thrilling and Alec felt heat pool in his stomach when he pressed his thumbs into Magnus’ hipbones through the clothes.

  
Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, feeling puffs of hot, humid breath tumble over his lips as he rested his palms flat on the surface, trying to compose his thoughts into one coherent _something_.  
“By the Angel, I can’t think straight when I am around you.” Alec huffed, catching a glimpse of Magnus’ trademark smirk.  
“That’s probably cause you’re not straight. So - not - very - straight.” Every word in the last sentence was punctuated with a sloppy kiss: to the corner of his lips, to his jaw, his Adam’s apple and the hollow of his throat.

  
Alec laughed, feeling at ease. Smooching Magnus was natural, as if Alec went through his whole life until then just to realize he was made to kiss those plush, magical lips now sucking a mark into the skin right above his collarbone. This time Alec couldn’t stop the quiet moan bubbling up as he pressed forward, knees like cotton candy.  
Magnus wrapped his thighs around Alec’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer. It was intoxicating and addicting - the heat of another body so close to him, that Alec could feel the smallest tremble of Magnus’ muscles in his bones.

  
But what if Alec couldn’t satisfy Magnus? The warlock had hundreds of years of experience with different lovers and then there was Alec, not even fully aware of the protocol. What if Magnus will be disappointed with his… performance? He wasn’t ready for that anyway, not yet. He barely got to experience the joy of kisses and moving on to other, more physical things seemed daunting.  
Magnus immediately sensed something was wrong when Alec tensed up unconsciously and the warlock broke off their kiss, searching for any sign of distress in the young Shadowhunter.

  
“Did I go too far? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked beforehand-” Magnus released the grip he had on Alec with his legs, but the Nephilim stopped him from moving further away by hooking his fingers underneath Magnus’ knees, earning an unsure, but apologetic look.  
“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I want this. But-”  
“You’re scared. So let’s take it slow, Alexander. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. It feels overwhelming, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah, in the best way possible.”  
“Hearing that makes me happy.” Magnus ruffled Alec’s hair, now dry thanks to the wind and played with it for a moment, before pecking his forehead.

  
The heat of the motions simmered away and Alec was left with reality, seeing the clock behind Magnus’ shoulder show almost one in the afternoon.  
“I should get back to the Institute.” Alec murmured reluctantly into the soft skin behind Magnus’ ear, feeling him shiver and deflate.  
“Do you want me to make you a portal?” He sounded resigned as he propped up his elbows on Alec’s broad shoulders, hands clasped loosely behind the Shadowhunter.  
Alec shook his head.  
“No, thanks. I’ll walk. And calm down on the way.” Alec placed one last closed-mouthed kiss on Magnus’ cheek before moving away, already missing the warlock’s body in his arms. Behind him, Alec could hear Magnus jump off the counter and follow in his footsteps.

Slowly, all of his worries one by one made themselves home in Alec’s mind as he walked to the hall where he saw his boots. He pulled them on and tied the shoelaces, taking his sweet time as Magnus leaned on the wall with his shoulder, watching Alec with a knowing, sympathetic smile. Neither of them wanted to leave the safe mindspace they were in for most of the morning. 

Alec pulled on his jacket, patting the pockets to see if his stele was still there. Even though he had to go back to work, he felt a lot more hopeful that now they were going to make everything right. With newfound energy Alec was going to double his efforts and find Jace, wherever that asshole Valentine was keeping him.  
“I’ll go to the Spiral Labyrinth and mingle, get in on the gossip. Maybe somebody will know something. I’ll come by the Institute later, if that’s fine with you?” Magnus moved closer, taking the burgundy scarf he wore before off the clothes rack and wrapping it around Alec’s neck in a protective gesture.

  
“Yeah.” Alec reached for the doorknob, his hand grabbing at air - he didn’t want to look away from the smiling warlock. Quite the contrary: Alec wanted to stay and just watch Magnus work, but deemed that too forward and just plain rude after crashing his night uninvited and then making out with him. He should really do something nice for Magnus. Buy him something shiny, perhaps? The warlock seemed attracted to everything that sparkled (everything except Alec, he definitely didn’t shimmer in the sun).  
“Maybe, you wanna, I don’t know, meet me for drinks tomorrow at seven?”  
“I’ll consider it a date.” Magnus watched Alec finally pull open the door and hit his shoulder on the way out.  
“That’s great. Good. But now I really gotta gay. I mean _go_ , I gotta go!” All of the blood in Alec’s body rushed to his face as he slammed the door closed and ran down the stairs, praying to the skies above not to trip and make an even bigger fool out of himself.

  
Luckily he managed to leave the building without a spectacular tumble down the staircase and took off in the direction of the Institute. Whoever invented the invisibility rune was a genius, he thought as he imagined that steam was coming from the top of his head right now. He was a mess. A hot, _hot_ mess.  
The jog to the Institute was short and easy, but as soon as he burst through the doors to the glamoured cathedral, he was met with a fuming, worried Isabelle Lightwood.  
“Where were you, Alec? Dear gods, you leave in the middle of the night, without your phone, while looking like you want to stick your head in an oven and turn the gas on… and you don’t tell anyone? Do you know how worried I was?” Izzy’s heels clicked loudly against the floor as she strided up to Alec. He knew he should’ve said something. But now there was no point in arguing about it, so instead Alec swooped his sister up into a tight embrace, hoping it would express his feelings better than he could. She hugged back, digging her sharp nails into his sides as payback, but then scrunched up her nose.

  
“You smell like you were rolling around in sandalwood. I don’t like it.” She laughed as she glanced up at his face, now only visibly pink in the cheeks.  
“I was at Magnus’ and took a shower in the morning, ’s why. It’s his body wash.” Alec patted down the hair at the back of his neck, eyes avoiding the knowing smile on his sister’s pretty face.  
“Okay. And how was the night?” She asked, trying to get some details from him to blackmail him with later. “Did you do anything naughty?”

  
Alec spluttered at her words and untangled himself from the hug, feigning offence, but his lips still curled up at the corners. She was, in the end, one of the only few people who understood Alec’s current situation.  
“Don’t ask me that. But, it was nice. We kissed.”  
Alec couldn’t tell her that he ran over to the warlock’s home in the middle of the night to cry in his arms about his insecurities. Izzy would never live that down and stop pestering Alec if he’s really okay and why he never tells her how he feels. But that was just how their dynamic worked - she told him everything, he kept quiet and they covered each other’s asses in combat.

  
So instead, he shot Isabelle a small smile.  
“And I got a boyfriend now.” Alec said with a note of pride in his voice. He tugged the scarf off of his neck and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, the end hanging loosely like a tail.  
“Wow, big bro, I am so proud of you.” She hugged him against his will, holding his arms down by his sides and placed her chin on his shoulder. “So, you wanna talk about boys and paint our nails?”  
“ _Absolutely not,_ Izzy.”  
“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and all my works on tumblr as well under the name 'maghnvsbane'! <3


End file.
